


Летящая в грозу

by Sinrin_F



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), School, ангст, повседневность, смена сущности
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinrin_F/pseuds/Sinrin_F
Summary: Такое уже не в первый раз: лишь на пару миллиметров промахнулась до нужного угла и тут же улетела абсолютно не туда куда надо.Рейнбоу вновь ломает крыло и вновь шатается от скуки. В этот раз на ее растерзание попался Замок Дружбы. Но почему же её подруги до сих пор не приехали из их экспедиции, а кьютимарка Дэш начинает кружить над небольшим городком на юго-западной границе Эквестрии? К кому обратится за помощью? И что же нашла пегаска, проводя время в архивах библиотеки замка?





	1. Вступление

Кристальный замок Принцессы Твайлайт ничуть не поднял мне настроение… Эти зеркальные комнаты, отражающиеся от стен звуки цоканья собственных копыт, отдаленное завывание сквозняка… Если я поднимусь на этаж выше, то к нему прибавится душераздирающий стон ветра и мерный шум дождя, стучащего о сверкающие плоскости крыши. На улице мокро, холодно – никогда в жизни не видела столь же противной погоды, как та, что сейчас за окном. У меня даже нет желания попробовать добежать до ближайшей платформы, дабы взять небесную повозку и добраться до облачного дома!

\- Хотя, может быть, я себя оправдываю? – Вдруг спросила я сама себя и тут же вжала голову в плечи. Мой голос отразился от стен и эхом пронёсся по коридорам, искажаясь, растягиваясь. В какой-то момент у меня появилось ощущение, будто я нахожусь в доме с призраками. – Тц! Ненавижу бродить одной по замку. – И это было мягко сказано.

Жутко. Мрачно. Скучно.

Во имя Ветра, я не выдержу этого! Стук копыт участился – я перешла на бег. Прохладный воздух холодил кожу, трепал перья на правом крыле, но я этого даже не заметила. Уже через мгновение я распахнула огромные двери Кристального Замка, бросилась наружу… и остановилась. Понячьи перья, как же мокро! Вода противно струилась по гриве, ногам и шее. Дождь в порывах ветра постоянно менял своё направление, то окатывая водой сзади, то прямо в лицо. Неудивительно, что на улице никого нет. Желание искать повозку сразу же исчезло, будто его и не было. В любом случае ни один пегас не решится в такую погоду куда-то лететь. Ну, как сказать «Ни один». За исключением Рейнбоу, конечно же.

\- Этой голубой пегаске никто не по плечу, верно? А тут какой-то шальной ветерок, пф… - Однако слова, сорвавшись с губ, так и не прозвучали, утонув в шуме дождя и завывании ветра. Верно, это не то, что сейчас нужно говорить. - Этой голубой пегаске никто не по плечу… - Повторила я нараспев, с трудом двигая отяжелевшие от воды и холода ноги, начиная разворачиваться. Вдруг мне сразу стало понятно, каким должен выйти конец, пожалуй, самый поэтичный для начавшегося монолога, поэтому я добавила тем же тоном: Никто, кроме её самой. – Двойные полупрозрачные двери со стоном начали поддаваться моим копытам. – Именно поэтому Дэш сейчас отсиживает свой героический круп в замке лучшей подруги. - Громко хлопнула дверь. Вновь подступила темнота. Маленькая пони продолжила бессмысленно бродить по замку, даже не взглянув на промелькнувшее в зеркале отражение с мокрой и поникшей радужной гривой.


	2. Одна в огромном замке

_--оо0*0оо--_  
  
\- Хэй, Дэши, а ты уверена, что облачные кольца должны быть так близко друг от друга и на такой разной высоте? – окликнул меня снизу легко узнаваемый голос. Прежде чем ответить на вопрос, я таки завращалась вокруг свей оси «Зигзагом», исполняя при этом всем известную «Мёртвую Петлю». Затем, завершая упомянутый элемент на приемлемой для меня высоте, заложила вираж и сложила крылья, выполняя, на этот раз, «Бочку». Твайлайт в ужасе отшатнулась от того места, где я приземлилась, изящно распахнув небесного цвета крылья практически у самой земли. Она никак не может привыкнуть к подобным «выходкам».  
– Когда-нибудь эти приколы сыграют над тобой злую шутку, Рейнбоу. – немного придя в себя, отметила сиреневая аликорница.  
\- Да брось ты, Твайлайт. – я лишь махнула копытом. – Ты ведь знаешь, что этому не бывать.  
\- Ну, судя по тому, что ты собираешься сотворить…  
\- Да забей, все будет отлично. Эти облака – лишь детская развлекаловка.  
\- В смысле? – не догнала подруга, неуверенно глядя на то, как я расслабилась, начиная летать вокруг нее кругами. Спаркл явно почувствовала что-то нехорошее и напряглась. – Ты собираешься вновь устроить еще несколько каких-то «сюрпризов»?  
\- А-агась. – меня просто распирало от чувства собственной важности и благовейного трепета перед грядущим шоу. Это будет незабываемо!  
Подруга заметила мое возбужденное состояние и обреченно вздохнула, опустив голову.  
\- Ну и дурочка же ты, Дэши… - еле слышно пробормотала она себе под нос. Конечно же, я не услышала. Я в этот момент вряд ли что-либо воспринимала трезво. Такое часто со мной случается, и к этому пони уже привыкли. Однако не оставляли попыток достучатся до моего опьяневшего разума и вдолбить хоть немного мозгов.

  
_Надо будет их поблагодарить за это._  
  
\--_оо0*0оо_--

Неожиданно вспыхнул яркий свет, сразу после него взор покрылся сплошной чёрной кляксой, а меня же начало сильно мутить. Лишь пару мгновений спустя я вспомнила, что всё еще нахожусь в пятом западном отделе библиотеки Замка Дружбы, отдыхая на одной из любимых подушек. По крайней мере я точно лежала на ней до того, как вскочила.  
Немного постояв на месте, дабы прийти в себя после резкого пробуждения, я схватила зубами свое «ложе» и медленно побрела к выходу из этого места. Отдел, в котором я находилась последние два часа, полностью посвящен истории пегасов и величайших летунов Эквестрии. Конечно же, литература о великолепном Спитвинде или легендарной Айрин всегда была моим любимым источником вдохновения и идей, которые не раз меня спасали во время волнующих мероприятий. Взять хотя бы итоговый экзамен в школе юных летунов: вроде мелочь, но и там сыграла значительную роль… Я сюда пришла за тем, чтобы привести в порядок свои взбунтовавшиеся чувства. Однако сейчас все эти, несомненно, прекрасные книги лишь нагоняли неприятные воспоминания. И это до дрожи в коленках бесило.  
Выйдя в кристальный коридор, меня в очередной раз начало заваливать в правую сторону – уже пятый за сегодняшнее утро. И все из-за этого треклятого крыла! Если бы я тогда послушалась подруг… Сама того не ожидая, я вдруг усмехнулась, вспомнив обрывок недавнего сна. Мне в последнее время часто снится подобное: время перед шоу(Обычно это именно отрывок с Твайкой), мое выступление и самый эпичный фейл из всех, что когда-либо со мной случались. Надо же было так просчитаться с поворотом крыла! Да, черт возьми, кого я обманываю?! Зачем я вообще затеяла всё это?!! От досады я попыталась что-нибудь пнуть, но, в результате, вновь завалилась набок. Никогда я не была сильна в самой обыкновенной ходьбе.  
Где-то метров на восемь надо мной «висело» знакомое отражение на зеркальной поверхности лилового потолка: лежащая на полу растрёпанная радужногривка. По-моему, видок не сильно изменился после падения.  
\- Фу-у-у, - оскалилась я, смотря прямо в глаза своему отражению, состроившему подобную гримасу в ответ. – Ты из какого болота вылезла, страшила?  
Не знаю почему, но собственные же слова меня очень развеселили. Я даже начала смеяться, глядя на отражение. Смеялась, закрыв глаза, и медленно погружаясь в воспоминания…  
  
_--оо0*0оо--_  
  
Это был никакой не праздник. Ничего особенного, просто мне взбрело в голову устроить нечто вроде генеральной тренировки высочайшего уровня, показательное шоу моих успехов. Всё было идеально: облачные кольца, штормовые ветра на некоторых промежутках, ловушки, грозовые тучи, дождь и даже снег – всё, что я могла откопать на погодной фабрике и притащить на лесную опушку, где мы с подругами частенько играли в гольф. Это была полоса препятствий, отчасти составленная по схеме олимпиадной, но и с моими дополнениями. Одним из этих дополнений оказался смерч. В снежную бурю. Иногда я веду себя как полная идиотка. Я лишь хотела продемонстрировать своим лучшим подругам, как просто на самом деле справиться и с таким природным явлением. Но я как всегда слишком самоуверенна. Как только появился смерч, Твайлайт и Рэрити вскочили, уже зажигая свои рога, дабы левитировать меня как можно дальше от быстро закручивающейся снежной колонны. Даже Флаттершай рискнула подлететь поближе и попросить меня не рисковать.  
Но я их заверила в том, что все идет отлично, что все так и запланировано. Одарив подруг своей самой харизматичной и убедительной улыбкой, я попросила знаками остаться на месте и ни о чем не беспокоится. Будет странно, если после подобного девочки будут хоть как-то мне доверять…

Поняши отошли обратно к ветвистому дубу и сели на покрывало, морально готовясь к последствиям. Я же направилась в самый центр разбушевавшейся стихии ветра. И практически сразу же пожалела об этом. Только попав во внешние слои потока, я ощутила всю ярость и силу того, что я же и создала. Пришлось шевелить крыльями изо всех сил, чтобы хоть как-то удерживаться в потоке воздуха. А он, к слову, закручивался в спираль, огибал столп и вёл в самое сердце кошмара. Снег и дождь быстро замерзли, превращаясь в град и куски замерзающей жижи, которые кружились, уплотняясь и сгущаясь. В какой-то момент я заметила, что в самом-самом центре, от земли вдруг начал расти тонкий ледяной пилон, быстро тянущийся вверх, стремящийся к выходу из образовавшейся в нижних слоях атмосферы воронке. Буквально через какие-то две-три секунды мои копыта и грудь покрылись льдом, а снег залепил глаза, лишая возможности видеть, куда я лечу. Да и смысла, на самом деле, особого не было – лёд уже сковывал мои крылья. Лишь в тот момент осознав ситуацию, я поступила самым разумным способом – попыталась закрыть перистые конечности, прикрыть копытами голову и живот. Одно крыло, все-таки, покрылось льдом раньше, чем я его прижала к телу. И тут началось, наверное, самое страшное: смерч затянул всю мою «постройку» в своё жерло. Облака сгустились в одну огромную грозовую тучу, скопившую в себе колоссальную энергию.  
И вся эта энергия ударила в тот самый тонкий ледяной пик.  
Это больше было похоже на гигантскую проволочную намотку, которая стоит в Понивилльском музее физики. Мне всегда нравилось, как из катушки выскакивали фиолетовые молнии, ударяясь в стекло, отделявшее прибор от зрителей. Правда сейчас никакого стекла не было. Молния ударила в проводник. Удивительно, но получился пусть и хреновый, конечно, но громоотвод… Вот только я там была в этот момент. И именно я задела не закрывшимся крылом ледяной стержень.  
  
\--_оо0*0оо_--

Когда я отрыла глаза, перед моими глазами вдруг появилось что-то ярко-розовое.  
\- Оу-йе-е-ей! Ты проснулась! – Прокричала мне прямо в лицо Пинки Пай, заставив меня резко дернуться в сторону от неожиданности. - Дэши, ты опять билась в судорогах.  
\- А-а, это. – Я медленно поднялась на ослабшие копыта, ощущая неприятную боль в отлёжанных конечностях. – Не бери в голову, я просто бежала во сне. Ты бы слышала как Эпплжек кричала мне вслед. Чёрт, а я ведь была уже у самого финиша! – Пинки все время, пока я несла эту ахинею и пыталась совладать с телом, держала одно и то же недоверчивое выражение мордочки. В какой-то момент я почувствовала себя жеребёнком, который отчаянно врал бабушке о том, что не видел банку с вольт-яблочным джемом, когда сам же ее и слопал. – Ну ладно, ладно! Ты лучше знаешь! – пришлось мне сдаться. Пай в ответ звонко засмеялась, ткнув в меня копытом.  
\- Не, глупенькая, я не знаю. Я только догадываюсь.  
\- В смысле? – До меня не дошел смысл сказанных ею слов. Она снова говорит загадками, будто мы играем в игру. – Пин, я сейчас вообще не врубилась. – И вновь звонкий смех послужил первым ответом.  
\- Да ладно тебе, пошли в зал, нужно тебе кое-что узнать. – счастливо улыбнулась розовая пони и попрыгала к огромным дверям в конце коридора. «Нужно тебе кое-что узнать» - странно сказано. Звучит как сюрприз, однако повода для праздника я что-то не находила. Пинки впереди остановилась и помахала мне хвостом, требуя следовать за ней. Другого выбора у меня и не было – я поспешила за подругой в сторону тронного зала Дружбы.

Практически все уже были на своих местах: ЭйДжи, Флаттершай – спокойно ждали, когда подтянутся остальные, Рэрити выходила из противоположных дверей, а Твайлайт из тех, что правее. Волшебница несла рядом с собой два планшета и несколько книг, держа их в сиреневом телекиническом поле, когда увидела меня, вошедшую в зал. Я виновато кивнула и помахала копытом. Странно, но почему-то, когда она заботливо улыбнулась мне, словно ничего не случилось, и попросила поскорее занимать свой трон, я почувствовала себя просто ужасно, вспоминая, как она же с остальными беспокоилась во время бури, пытаясь отговорить меня от того, что я думала устроить. Тяжело вздохнув, я сняла ту самую подушку со спины и положила на свое сидение, только после этого забравшись на импровизированный подкрупник. 

\- Ну, прежде всего я хотела вам сказать, что в кантерлотской магической школе имени Селестии примерно через месяц будет проходить неделя экзаменов. – Начала Спаркл, сев на свое место самой последней из нас всех. Уже привычно для нашей банды загорелось изображение шестиконечной зведы над головой у пони, как загорались до этого подобные цветные вставки в спинках остальных кресел, изображающих наши метки: розовые бабочки, три яблока, граненные в форме ромба алмазы, два желтых и один синий воздушные шарики и разноцветная молния, бьющая из облака. Твай немного помолчала, ожидая, когда активируется карта на столе, и продолжила:  
\- Принцесса попросила нас организовать это мероприятие.  
\- Ты ведь сказала, что будет через месяц? – Вдруг прервала Эпплджек. – Почему ты говоришь нам именно сейчас?  
\- Мне нужно отметить, что справиться со всей подготовкой мы должны буквально за следующие пару дней после прибытия в столицу. – Невозмутимо пояснила подруга. Однако меня подобный ответ не удовлетворил. Зачем ехать так рано? Да, волнение и её страх перед провалом никуда не делись, но чего-то она не договаривает. Ну, по крайней мере, это мое ощущение.  
\- Твайлайт, - Подалась я вперед, дабы озвучить вдруг появившуюся идею. – Скажи честно, это из-за меня?  
Волшебница немного потупила взгляд, теребя копытом подбородок в раздумьях.  
\- Немного. – Призналась Твай. – Просто мы с Рэрити и Флаттершай хотели предложить остальным сходить в Королевские Архивы и попробовать найти что-нибудь, что помогло бы тебя скорее вылечить от того… Того, чем ты заболела. Ты бы пока отдохнула недельку-другу. – Я еле сдержалась, чтобы разачарованно не скривить мордочку.  
\- Но я абсолютно здорова! – Начала возражать я. - Пострадало лишь крыло, да и оно скоро восстановится! – Для подкрепления результата я даже попробовала махнуть перебинтованной конечностью, но меня остановила странная дрожь, «пробежавшаяся» от хвоста до моего загривка. Подозреваю, что Спаркл не упустила этого из виду.  
\- Видишь? – Ну вот, говорила же. – Тут дело не в крыле. Через твое тело прошёл колоссальный энергетический поток, кто знает, что он сотворил с твоими органами. А вдруг был поврежден мозг?  
\- О! Ты, всё-таки, признаешь, что он у меня есть? – Сострила я, оскалившись. – Я запомнила.  
\- Ну, этот факт не подтвержден, - Пожала волшебница плечами. – Однако нужно убедиться, что остатки чего-то подобного не уничтожены окончательно, если они действительно есть. – Она даже бровью не повела на мой выпад!  
\- Эй, так не честно! – Фиолетовогривая победно ухмыльнулась. Рядом, хрюкая, засмеялась ЭйДжей:  
\- Рейнбоу, я впервые вижу, чтобы Твайлайт тебя одолела. Она была права - тебе точно стоит хорошенько отдохнуть, а то даже Флаттершай и Рэрити смогут тебя уделать в обмене любезностями.  
\- Ну, пусть они, ладно, ты-то всегда останешься позади меня в этом деле.  
\- М? – Веснушчатая приподняла шляпу. В глазах блестел озорной огонёк. – Ты немножко попутала стороны света - мы ходим головой вперед, а не назад. Поэтому лучше развернись и любуйся моим удаляющимся вдаль хвостом, пока не споткнулась.  
Возмутительно!  
Я уже собиралась выдать гневную тираду в ответ, как вдруг вспомнила начало разговора:  
\- Стоп, что значит «Отдохнуть недельку-другую»? Вы что, хотите меня оставить здесь?!  
\- Только на время, дорогая! – Воскликнула Рэр, замахав копытом. – Твой организм сейчас слишком слаб, и ты можешь легко заразиться чем-нибудь в дороге! – Остальные подруги разом повернули ко мне головы.  
\- Но я хочу ехать с вами, помогать! – Беспомощно воскликнула я, уже чувствуя поражение и в этом споре.  
\- Не волнуйся, ты успеешь помочь. – Твайли сошла с трона и положила свое крыло мне на спину. Признаюсь, я никогда в жизни не встречала кого-либо, у кого могли бы быть столь же мягкие перья. Аликорны… - Если ты будешь не лезть на рожон и старательно лечиться, то мы сможем оставить на тебя одно из интересных и ответственных дел. Условие поставлено. – Строго посмотрела на меня подруга.  
\- Мы не хотим, чтобы с тобой снова что-нибудь случилось. – Тихо произнесла Флаттер. – Мы уверены, что ты справишься, но если возьмем тебя сейчас, то… Ну... Всякое может быть... Ты ведь понимаешь?  
Они действительно волнуются за меня.  
Чувствуя странное покалывание в районе кьютимарки и неуверенность, я ткнула копытом себе в глаз, давая обещание, тем самым заставив лучших друзей облегченно выдохнуть.

***

Погода так и не собиралась меняться, становясь, наверное, всё противнее и холоднее.  
Первым делом после того, как я проводила подруг на поезд, я вернулась в замок и около получаса тупила, перечитывая записку, оставленную мне. Ничего особенного, просто кое-какие указания: где девочки мне оставили еду, вещи, лекарства и сумму денег на то время, пока я выздоравливаю. Пинки Пай даже уговорила Твайлайт принести в мою комнату несколько облаков.  
Уже вечер, я в замке одна… Я бы сходила поела, но аппетит вдруг пропал совсем. Впервые за столь долгое время я почувствовала себя совсем одинокой.  
\- Пф. – Вдруг фыркнула я, мотая головой из стороны в сторону в поисках зеркальной поверхности. Мое отражение, в последнее время, стало неплохой опорой. – Че-т это все уже вааще ни в какие ворота не лезет. – Отражение усмехнулось, уже больше напоминая истинную меня. – Молоко вкусно до тех пор, пока не скисло. – Я подошла ко своему трону и стянула подушку. – Поэтому мне что-то не хочется киснуть дальше. Ведь, в любом случае, это всего лишь погода.  
Небрежно махнув хвостом, я побрела в отведенную для меня комнату. Судя по записке, там и лежали все припасы.  
\- Бинго, - Когда из замка вырвался тихий щелчок, повествующий о верно выстроившихся шрифтах, я отбросила заколку с отверткой в сторону и открыла сундук. Что? Друзья оставили ключ на столе? Не-е, так не интересно.  
Всё, что лежало внутри, я компактно сложила в седельные сумки, которые позже закинула на себя. Я немного задумалась и прикусила ремень, чтобы его затянуть.  
\- Чем я занимаюсь? Пытаюсь не умереть со скуки. Да-да. Почему бы мне не прогуляться? – Довольно усмехнувшись, я начала скатывать спальный мешок в колбасу. Замок Дружбы огромен. Не уверена, что даже Твайлайт, живущая здесь, знает все, что тут находится. Вряд ли она вообще ходила где-то кроме тронного зала, первых трёх отделов бибилиотеки и жилых комнат на первом этаже. А это ведь замок! Настоящий замок, появившийся из-за активации древнего артефакта, о котором не ведали даже сами Принцессы!  
\- Конечно же, это здание связано и с деревом, и с Элементами, поэтому тут опасности никакой не может быть. – сделала я логичный вывод. – Ничего опасного. Зато куча мест, куда не ступали копыта пони уже много-много лет.  
С этими словами на крайне восторженном лице, я выключила свет в комнате и отправилась в первую же незнакомую мне дверь…


End file.
